


shareing again

by MaceLight



Series: Shareing is careing, the series [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, MC - Freeform, back on my nonsense, mammon - Freeform, might make annother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaceLight/pseuds/MaceLight
Summary: another night, another sleep disrupted by the terror twins. Mc take shelter again with Mammon,
Relationships: Mammon/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Shareing is careing, the series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596586
Comments: 5
Kudos: 159





	shareing again

Again. This two were at it, in their sleep, again.  
I was going to die, it was almost midnight and I hadn’t slept a moment. I was already in hell; how did things get worse? As I walked towards Mammon’s room, I sighed for the 8th time. How many nights could I justify busting in on him? He deserved his pricey, and no matter how easy it was to bully him, it wasn’t right to always come into his room uninvited and take up half his bed. What if he had someone over?  
I paused, finding myself suddenly very upset “you fool. You’re never going to see him again after this year. Don’t you dare feel anything more than you do now.” I chided myself to hormone systems and emotion centers that I knew were not going to listen to me. I kept walking, and this time I knocked, to show that occasionally I wasn’t a bitch.  
After a moment, a familiar white haired, blue eyed face appeared groggily, wearing pants thankfully. I opened my mouth to explain, but before I could, he just pulled me in. “itsss fine. Just lie down.” He took my hand and pulled me in the door.  
He pulled me towards the bed, and I lay down, pulling a different cover over myself then had been here last time I had to bunk with him. This one was softer, and it felt new, which made me sigh, but I wasn’t going to argue with his spending if it meant he didn’t wake up glued to my back like the last time.  
The room went dark, and I felt my heart rate spike when I heard something soft hit the ground. Did that fool just take off his pants? Was he… well it’s his room, I was imposing on him, so I couldn’t complain that much, but no pants? Now? Really? I was suddenly very thankful for the dark, as it hid the blush that was burning my face at the thought of sleeping next to a naked Mammon. Well, a naked man in general. Right? It was the fact that he was a man that bothered me, and not the fact that it was Mammon…  
I closed my eyes; these were not the question for right before sleep.  
The bed bowed and I felt him crawl up the bed, to eventually slump onto the mattress beside me. “glad you found your blanket.” He mumbled as he put his arm around me, and I fought off another sigh at being his body pillow again, and the sudden realization that I didn’t really mind his warmth on my back.  
I couldn’t let the idea go, however. I had to ask “you… have something on, right?”  
“Underwear. Why, hoping I was naked?” his voice had a sleepy and mischievous tone that told me I needed to stop talking before sleepy Mammon pulled something awake Mammon would never have the balls to do.”  
“no, its fine. Sleep.” I pulled the blanket a little tighter, and felt my own exhaustion start to pull me away from my thoughts of Mammon and his closeness.  
He hummed, and hugged me a little tighter, and as I drifted off to sleep, I swore I felt a gentle kiss on top of my head.


End file.
